The Science of Love
by HughTamlin
Summary: When Chell is reunited with Wheatly they think everything will be alright. But when GLaDoS drags them back into Aperture with a bit of help from her boyfriend, they are in for one of the most toughest challenges they have ever faced. Can Chell and Wheatly still love each other while being tested? Is Wheatly's Sperm fake? RATED M FOR VIOLENCE AND SEX.
1. Why Wheatly Why?

"Space. Were in Space! SPAAAACE! I love space!" Wheatly let out a robotic sigh. It had been only a day (or a night?) with this damned core and he was fed up. Not only was he stuck in space with an annoying core, but he had just tried to kill Chell. Chell, the only human in Aperture and his only friend, had to send him into space to stop him from killing her. "I'm sorry Chell." Wheatly activated his small booster pack, making him move slowly in the direction of the Sun. "I'm sorry."

Chell sat down next to the companion cube, messing around with her hair. She had been doing this for the last hour or so, waiting next to this road. Every time she had heard something Chell leapt up, just to see the empty road once again. When her stomach rumbled, Chell worried slightly. She needed to find food, water and some shelter of some sorts. But the only thing around her was corn, the sky and the road. She picked up the cube and started to walk. _Roads always lead somewhere. _She thought to herself as she walked, her boots rubbing her feet. It was going to be a long walk.

Wheatly opened his eye, shocked. "WHAT? No, no, no! This isn't meant to happen! I wanted to die you idiotic rocket!" He winced when he said 'idiotic'. It reminded him of **HER,** calling him a _moron! _But he soon forgot about that when he tried to stay focused on what just happened: He was heading towards the EARTH not the SUN! He wasn't going to die! He would have to live forever with the guilt of nearly killing his best friend. "Bloody hell, what the hell went on in that place, thing err… country?! Wheatly was looking at America, well, 2015 America. All he could see was fire, smoke and explosions. From space it looked like a disaster had happened. But it wasn't a disaster. It was a war. A war on a HUGE scale. The war between the USA and Britain, Russia and Japan had taken its toll on the country, making it look less like a democracy of peace, and more like an anarchy filled war zone. Wheatly let out a big sigh. "Oh great! JUST GREAT! I tried to kill my best friend, and now I'm HEADING TO A WAR ZONE! YAAAY! BLOODY AMAZING!" Wheatly kept on yelling at himself as he slowly drifted towards Earth…

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Hugh opened his eyes, yawning. He smiled when he looked down at the sleeping figure of GLaDoS. _Even when she's sleeping she's breath taking.._ He thought to himself. "Please don't gooooo…" GLaDoS moaned when Hugh started to climb out. Hugh sighed, he was scheduled to meet someone at 8. He pulled out his phone, typing. "What are you doing?" Hugh chuckled quietly. "Cancelling my meeting…" He got back into the bed, snuggling up close to Glados so that their noses touched. ".. So I can be with you." He kissed her and held her close, making her heart race. "I love you." GLaDoS whispered to him, brushing her lips against his. The couple lay there for a while, kissing. They sat up when they heard the familiar sound of an agitated Japanese accent through the door. "See you later Glados!" Hugh said to the girl sitting on the bed. "Urrgh, why do I like this? Why love? Why?!" Glados growled to herself. She reluctantly got up from the bed and put on her jump suit, pulling up the zip to her neck. "Why…." She mumbled as she closed the door.

Chell took one last gulp of water, savouring every last drop at the puddle she had found. The cold tickled her throat. She nearly cried out in pain when she stood up, her long fall boots making her blisters sting. _God, this is miserable. _Chell looked around, still seeing corn everywhere. But she stopped when she saw a small trail of smoke coming from the middle of a field. Curiosity took over her and made her walk into the thick corn towards the smoke. As she walked she thought she could hear a familiar voice, but she blocked it out. She never wanted to see that small blue-eyed core again. But even while she thought that, her mind made her see all the things she had like about him: Helping her escape the hotel room, getting the portal gun, getting chased by birds and even his warming personality. She looked down at herself in disgust while she thought of that. _That core tried to kill me! I should hate him for it!_ But no matter how hard she tried, Chell just couldn't hate that core. _He was only evil because of the __**itch! **__But why am I thinking of hi- _Chell gasped. She had come to a clearing which had a giant hole in the middle of it, small fires everywhere. But she could only look at the object at the bottom of the crater: **Wheatly.**

Chell ran over to Wheatly, picking him up. She desperately shook him trying to get any sign of life out the little A.I. _Please, please, PLEASE don't be dead! _Chell let out a small tear which dropped onto the eye of the core. Chell just held the core in her arms, sobbing. "Ple-ple-please don't…cry." Chell looked down at Wheatly, gasping when she saw his big, blue eye looking up at her. She just held him in a big hug, crying her eyes out. _Hes alive! HES ALIVE! _Was all she could think as she held him. "The… t-t-t-the k-kit on….m-yyy back…." Chell wiped off a tear, looking on the cores back to see a small box with a wrench symbol on it. She opened it to see a small, red button. "P-press t-t-the button…. P-p-please….." Chell prodded the button, a small robot popped out of Wheatly's head and in a flash, repaired him. "Arrgh! That's BETTER! I mean, a nanobot could do it bett-" Chell coughed to stop Wheatly from rambling. "CHELL! YOUR ALIVE! Well, you did get the highest score on the resilient test- I mean, I DIDENT KILL YOU! How are you doing? I mean your healthy and you look good as always.." Chell blushed when Wheatly said that. Wheatly then noticed. "I-i-I mean YOU look sorta good! Or something… But anyway, I am so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me!" Chell just stared at the core in front of her. "Do you forgive me? Please?" Chell nodded, making the core's eye extend to its largest. "YES! Oh god thank you!" Chell just hugged him and laughed. They were joined up again. "But anyway, what now? I mean, we are still in a field in the middle of nowhere, but WERE are we?" Chell just shrugged. "Mmm…. Hey! I've got a survival tent in my back somewhere, human and core sized!" Chell smiled. He always found a way to help her.

Chell slipped into her sleeping bag, loving the feel of warm food inside her. Luckily for her Wheatly also carried beans for some reason. She laid there thinking about him. His metal skin, his tools and way of thinking. His cute accent. His eye. _God I love his eye… _ She smiled and sat up slightly when Wheatly rolled into the tent, stopping just in front of her face. Chell chuckled as he clearly looked embarrassed about how close he was, and the fact that he knew that she had no clothes on under the material. "Sorry about that, let me just, uh, roll over here." He had a slight sadness to rolling away. Chell couldn't bare it. She grabbed the handles on the back of him. "Chell?! What are yo- oh…" She pulled Wheatly closer, his back touching her chest. Wheatly's mind was in overdrive, signals and code trying to figure out what to do. _I'm touching her, oh god I'm touching her! _ But even though he dident know it, Chell was liking it. Wheatly was warm, his metal cover smooth. She sighed when his eye rolled round to look at her, clearly desperately trying not to look down at her chest. "Why? I mean, I am warm and friendly and good boyfriend- WHY?!" Chell giggled, clearly Wheatly liked her. But did she like him? _Of course I do. _Chell leaned forward slightly, Wheatly just froze as she got closer and closer to his eye moniter. He let out a small moan when she kissed him, his touch sensors sending amazing signals to his brain. "Oh Chell….. I have wanted this for SO LONG…" He moaned as she kissed various parts of him. Her getting more and more excited as he let more and more moans and sighs. He sounded so human, that soon she was desperate. She looked at Wheatly and showed him what she wanted by pointing down at her entrance. "Thats ok, I've...err... got that covered. While I was up in space, I found this.." Chell looked in awe as Wheatly unlocked a hatch and a long, silver tube came out and its end was shaped exactly like... a penis. Chell pointed curiously. "Oh..err.. its designed to create... the EUROPHRIA reaction.. or sexual joy." Chell giggled and moved closer to Wheatly. She touched the top of the tube, Wheatly moaning, she then moved her finger down the cores shepere and right to her clit. Wheatly looked into her eyes. "Really? You WANT me too have sex with you?" Chell nodded enusiastically. Wheatly closed his eyes and vibrated with joy as Chell licked his tube, giving out tiny shocks. He then snaked his tube down Chell's leg, slowly letting out tiny electrical shocks making Chell drip from her entrance. She then licked all over his eye monitor. "W-w-w...W-w-Whe-WheWheatly?" Wheatly opened his eyes in shock. "YOU TALKED! YOU CAN TALK! AND YOU SAID MY NAME! Oh GOD I love you!" Chell smiled and moaned when Wheatly rewarded her by going inside her, working his 'member' through her cunt, little shocks made her arch her back. She thrust on to him. "Oh CHELL..." "Wheatly.." They grunted and moaned as he sent little waves of pure sexual enjoyment. "I'm close Chell..." Chell nodded, understanding what he meant. He thrust harder and harder, Chell kissing more and more. Wheatly let out a large, loud moan and Chell did the same as her water dripped onto his tube, letting out a big shock of electricity. "Chell..i know this is a bit soon but... even when I first saw you I loved you. Your determination, how your body moves through the air and even how you tried to kill me. You are just so... beautiful. And...i think i'm in love with you. I mean i-i'm not pressuring you or any thing but... I'm REALLY in love with you! Are you?... Please?..." Chell just looked into her monitor, and kissed him. "y-y-y-y-yes..." " Its like all my dreams are coming true! Your not dead, you are in love with me and you look absolutely breath taking." Chell looked up, straight into his eyes. "I-i-i...l-love y-y-you..." Wheatly just looked into HER eyes..."You are the best woman in the world..." They both held in each other in the darkness, not even noticing the sound of tanks rolling along the road or the sound of helicopters flying through the night. Anyone who is in love doesent notice most things...

The screen lit up, illuminating Takeo's face. But he dident notice. He was fast asleep. The only sound was Glados's moans and Hugh's sighs as they enjoyed each other. **WARNING. MORON IS EXPERIINCING FEELING 3. DO NOT DESTORY MORON. **But the Japanese scientist dident even notice...

**So, I hope I got that right! Chapter 2 should be up soon! PLEASE REVEIW! It makes me happy!**


	2. Lets Begin

Chell opened her eyes, the faint blue light of Wheatly's eye shimmering underneath his visor. "Good morning.." Chell looked straight at Wheatly as he opened his eye. He sighed as she kissed him straight on the screen. "I love you..." They both kept on looking into each others eyes, Wheatly's tube slowly snaking out of its panel. "Now, if we are gonna find civilization or something like a town or a city or a pond, I mean you need to get dressed!" Wheatly said with a smile. Two minutes later Chell was drinking from the water supply Wheatly had in his small storage pod. "Hey, wait a minute... can you hear voices?" They raced out of the tent, almost passing out when they found that a giant, barbered wire fence had been set up apparently over night. "Urr, ok... what the hell? Chell, you got any idea whats happened?" "n-N-No." Wheatly just groaned when the two looked at the fence in front of them, blocking their path. "It appears to go on or miles In both directions. Damn it." Chell put on her long fall boots. _I thought he said that he heard voices? _"All though, a fence can only be made by humans or very intelligent zombies or monke- I'm rambling again arnt I?" Chell nodded, giggling. "Anyway, I thought I heard voices.." "**YOU DID.**" Chell and Wheatly turned around, Chell gasping and holding Wheatly tight to her chest. Wheatly tried and failed to look as protective as possible. "Who or what are YOU?" A humongous Mech stood in front of them, a small chicken on top of its head. "**QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERD LATER. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM MOVING. YOU ARE BEING DETAINED." **Wheatly was about to shout back but a small lightning bolt came out of the Mech's arm, sending him into sleep mode. "W-w-w-WHEATLY?!" Chell cried to the little core just before she was knocked out by a dart.

_ "GLADOS! GLAAAAADOS! I NEED YOU!" Glados sighed as Takeo called her name. He may be a genuis and once defeated Sheldon Cooper in a chess match but he was like an idot when dealing with Aperture. She walked into the room of computers, red flashing lights evreywhere. "Takeo! What on earth is going on here?!" She yelled at the frustated scientist. "I don't know! It just says something about a certain 'Moron' being detained. Glados gasped at hearing his name. Moron. Wheatly. If he was coming back here, its for revenge. "But all the info your blasted computer will give me is that hes experincing Feeling 3! LOVE! HES A ROBOT! How?! GRR!" Glados just coudlent move. Wheatly was in love. He was an AI just like her, a perfect chance to test 'love' and understand if she had it. Glados turned off the alarms and slapped Takeo. "Oh, err... thanks?" He mumbled as he gained his composure. An alarm sounded as two people were sent down the Relocation tube. "Well well well, its Chell..." Hugh said as walked into the room, looking at the tube. He put his hand round her waist, kissing Glados full on the lips. "I've got to go now... See you later G." Hugh ran over to the elevator, blowing Glados a kiss as he went to the surface...

Wheatly opened his eyes... _wait, EYES?! _He looked down at himself and gasped in almighty shock. He had a body. Not any body, but a HUMAN body. "Wha... wha... what the fu-" "**Surprised? You should be. I built that bloody thing from scratch." **Wheatly frowned when he heard _her _voice. Even though he had nearly killed her, she had the NERVE to kidnap them again! "Right, first things first." "**If they were not first then they would not come first moron." **Wheatly ignored her and carried on. "Wheres Chell?!" Glados chuckeld. "Here worry pants." A panel from the wall behind him opened to reveal Chell. Glados smiled at Wheatly's response: Heart rate increased, eyes dilating, penis extending. She had dressed Chell in a very revealing and tight top accompanied by an even shorter pair of shorts to get this response. Wheatly forced himself out his stupor to run over to Chell, making sure she was ok. "Chell? CHELL?!" He shouted to her, his short blonde hair getting wet from the sweat he was excreating. "Wheatly?" Chell opened her eyes and saw him, almost immedeitly jumping away from him. "No Chell! Its ME! WHEATLY! Glados has put me in this body somehow..but its still me! _How can I be sure its him? _Chell looked at him closely. Standing before her was a _very_ attractive man with short blonde hair, big muscles and... one big dick. "Chell, its me. Please Chell..." Wheatly whined. Chell took no notice. It was him for sure. "Che- UMPF!" Chell smashed her lips to his lips, getting as close as possible. Glados may be able to kidnap them but she ca't stop them doing this. Wheatly grabbed her arse, pulling down her shorts. Chell moaned as he rubbed him self against her dripping clit. "H-har...harder" She managed to mumble. Chell pushed him down and thrust as hard as she could onto Wheatly's dick, him moaning. "Oh Chell..." Wheatly pulled off her top and bit her hard, erect nipples making Chell cry with joy. Her cunt _flowed_ with her waters as he shoved harder and harder into her, Chell arching her back when Wheatly kissed her neck. "Necks sensitive? Hehehe.." Wheatly pushed faster and harder, kissing and licking her neck. "WHEATLY!" Chell shouted out loud as he filled her with his warm, sticky cum. "Wow...that was good..." Wheatly managed to say. Having a human body wasent so bad after all...

Glados just stared. She dident know that putting a bit Feeling 3 Gas into that room would have such a great affect. "If you two are done, please put your clothes back on. We have tests to do." Glados pushed a button to put them on testing track 1: easy. She sighed when she got a text from Hugh: **Can't B bck tonight. Bmbing China. Will B Bck Tomorrow. **Glados would have to go without sexual enjoyment with Hugh for a night. Glados closed her bedroom door and moaned as she touched her self, feeling the damp already. "Hugh..." She moaned as she got further and further to ecstasy.

**This might be short but I need to concentrate to other stories for a bit. :(**


	3. Dreams

Wheatly couldent stop smiling. He just couldent take his eyes off Chell. Even though he KNEW it was a dream, Wheatly was loving it. Chell looked right into his eyes, him removing her veil. The machine asked the question. "I do." He kissed Chell straight on the lips.

Wheatly woke up, wishing he could go back to the dream. He lifted his hand to rub his eye. _EYE?! _Wheatly looked down at himself, disappointed with what he saw. His head was still a core, but his body was now a 6 feet tall mix of P-Body and Atlas. "Wait a sec.." "******Surprised? You should be. I built that bloody thing from scratch."** Wheatly jumped at the sound of _her_ voice. This was just the same as an hour ago. "Where's Chell?" An electrical snigger rocked through the room. "**Just go through that door there, Chells fine you... you..." **Wheatly anticipated 'moron' as usual. **"... imbecile." **Wheatly was surprised again, it was Glados's trademark to annoy him and now she had to THINK of what to insult him with? What had happened to her? Wheatly shoved these questions to the back of his head. He needed to find Chell. Wheatly strode over to the door, enjoying his new found power, and pushed the door open. Chell was lying on the floor. Wheatly rushed over.

Chell groaned as she tried to move her back. It stung like hell. "Chell! CHELL!" She opened her eyes to a good surprise: Wheatly was there. "W-w-wheatly?..." "Urr, hold on a sec love, let me just pick you up here..." Chell wondered how he could pick her up, but then she saw his body. It was white and black, with wires and electronics inside. Strangely, she had just had a dream about him having a human bod- "EEK!" Chell whimpered as Wheatly picked her up. As she was calming for a sec, he sat down, cradling her in his arms. "So here we are. Back in bloody Aperture. But I will tell you one thing Chell..." He raised her up so that he could 'kiss' her. ".. i'm fine if ive got you." Chell smiled at him and sunk back into his surprisingly comfy arms. "**Ok, you two have got a big day tomorrow, so can you _please_ just go to sleep? **Hey Glados! What you doing?" Wheatly and Chell looked at each other in confusion, who was this second voice? "**Nothing Hugh. Just testing. **Oh, ok. Anyway, they let me off early, well I put a revolver to the mans head, so I can be with you! **Oh, yay!" **Chell giggled, Glados was obviously embarrassed about Wheatly and her knowing about this relationship with this other AI. "**Right you two, just go to sleep in this... AND FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD." **A bed slammed down into the small room they were in. "Hold on a sec Glados, It sounds like you have a _boyfriend!" _Wheatly teased. "**Shut up or I will send a Xeno down there. Or a Mech. Or my... grr FINE, I have a 'BOYFRIEND'. You happy now?!" **Wheatly and Chell sniggered, Imagining there dirty robot sex...

Chell slipped into bed, Wheatly pulling a blanket over her. She gave him a kiss as she closed her eyes, falling asleep quite, quite fast. Wheatly looked down at her, imaging all sorts of things he wanted to do. Propose to her, marry her, kiss, hold hands. Wheatly opened his eye, He turned and sighed. Wheatly gently put his hands under and around Chell, holding her hands. He snuggled as close as he could, feeling her warm soft skin and her silky hair. "I love you." Wheatly opened his eyes in surprise as what Chell said. It was perfect, no juttering or tone changes. "Me too." Chell turned around to face him and dug her head into his chest, Wheatly turned on his heaters to warm her. Even though that Glados had got them, Wheatly would try to protect Chell... no matter what the cost.

"**Rise and shine you two." **Wheatly picked up Chell and put her on her feet. Wheatly blushed and turned around as he saw that Chell was completely naked. "Glados, where are her clothes?" A small thump told him. "**Wheatly, you have no need for testing clothes so I just cleaned Chell's old one."**"oh, ok." Wheatly mumbled as he could hear Chell putting her clothes on. When she had finished one of the wall panes opened to show an exit door. "Oh well, lets go test." Wheatly said in a happy-go-lucky voice. Chell did her heart melting smile. As they got into the elevator, Chell held her stomach for a second as if she was in pain. "Chell? Are you alright?" Just after Wheatly said that, Chell let out small bit of vomit. "Chell!" he shouted as she vomited again. he held back her hair while she retched one last bit. They looked up to see a test. It looked pretty easy. "Come on, a test will get you right back on your feet!" Chell smiled and walked out of the elevator.

Glados, Takeo and Hugh stared at the moniter. "Oh shit."


	4. The Game Begins

"How is that even POSSIBLE?" Hugh yelled at the monitor. Glados's face went white when Wheatly and Chell walked into the test chamber. "I don't know.. I'm sure I shut those two down after the 'incedent'." Hugh looked at Glados in a confused way. "What TWO? Wheatly and Chell?" Glados sighed as she put a picture up on the screen. "Those two cores. FC1 and FC2. They must have got sent to the wrong place.." The cores in the photo looked horrific. There eyes were a pericing red, spikes surrounding the welding points. "That test isent what I orded. They must have hacked into the testing process" Hugh ran over to a computer, Takeo doing the same. "What are you doing?" Said Glados as Hugh grabbed a pistol. "Saving their lives!" He shouted as he ran over to a door, slamming it open and running down the stairs it had revealed. "Takeo, won't he take at least two days to get down there?" Takeo's face fell. "They have arrived."

Chell and Wheatly went into the testing chamber, looking for buttons or cubes and the exit door. "What? There isent an exit door! I mean there might be somewh- WHERES THE PORTAL GUN?! GLADOS!" Chell and Wheatly looked up at the mic, waiting for a response. "**You two NEED TO GET OU-SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH" **The mic went to static as Glados's voice was replaced. **"Well, well, well... what do we have- hehehehe- here then? A robot and a human. Not my favorite, but it will have to do. Please step into the elevator..."** The two looked over at a wall as the panels on it fell off to reveal an elevator. "We might as well Chell.." Chell shook her head, suspicious of the voice. "Very well then.." Wheatly walked over the elevator and pressed the button, leaping back when he saw the blood-covered interior. "HOLY CRAP! Me and Chell are NOT going in that Lift!" The voice chuckeled. "**Idiots..." **Wheatly watched in horror as a giant claw came down and picked up Chell by the waist, both of them screaming for each other. "CHEEEEEEEEEEELllll!" Wheatly cried as Chell disserpead up a tube, synthetic tears coming out of his 'eye." **"HAHAHAH! I told you to get in that elevator, and you payed the price for not doing it.. NOW GET IN IT. MORON." **Wheaty walked slowy over to the lift, ignoring the blood and sat down. His crying could be heard all over Aperture...

"Come on come on come on come on come on come on come on..." Hugh said to himself as he ran down the seemingly never ending stairs. He ground to a halt, dust flying into the air as his feet stopped after he did. Hugh kicked down the door in front of him and raised his pistol, the test that Chell and Wheatly had just been in was empty. Hugh put his hand to his ear-mic "Takeo? This is serious. Lock down all testing until we have got Wheatly and Chell back." He walked over to the gaping hole in the wall, looking through it. Aperture's lower places appeared before him, the incinerator belching out flames, human test subjects crying in pain or fear as they were transported in tubes. "What a perfect place for two sadistic cores.." Hugh mumbled to himself as he ran back up the stairs...

Glados and Takeo furiously worked, trying to find any trace of Wheatly or Chell. "Theyve gone off the grid." Glados sighed when Takeo said said that. _Why do I want to save Wheatly? Or Chell for that matter.. Wheatly tried to kill me and Chell tried to kill me twice! Its probably this damned human body... _Glados thought to her self. Hugh burst out of the door, catching his breath. "I know why Chell was sick! Those cores must have done that diliberatly to make her hesitate about going into the lift! Bastards.." Hugh said aloud. They all returned to their computers, despretly trying to find Chell or Wheatly...

"**AHAHAHAH! I LOVE it when we can get one of those idiot humans! What shall we-HEHEHE- Do with this one? Torture? Insanity? Sexual Violence?!" **A robot similar to Wheatly said as he held Chell. The giant evil chassis, similar to old Glados, spun round to his brother. The big brother was covered in blood and human organs, dripping with a thick, black goo making its way along his spikes. "**NOTHING FOR NOW. WHEATLY IS OF MY MAJOR CONCERN. GETTING HIM TO COMMIT SUICIDE WHOULD BE HILARIOUS." **Both of the cores laughed manically as they hung Chell in the air by her feet, holding her with tentecals. "**PUT WHEATLY IN MY CORRIDOOR. HE SHOULD JUST WANT TO KILL HIMSELF WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM!" **The big robot said, the little one nodding. The big one admired Chell's figure, thinking of all sorts of horrible, dirty 'punishments' he would do to her after Wheatly killed himself. "**Hahahaha... I'm looking forward to this..." **

**OOH! The baddy/s are now in play! What will happen in the next, huge, chapter?...**


End file.
